


Drabble: "I Am Indeed Mad"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock suddenly regrets his experimental urge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: "I Am Indeed Mad"

TOS drabble: "I Am Indeed Mad" 1/1 (TOS: K/S, BDSM) [NC-17]

Title: "I Am Indeed Mad"   
Author: Laura Goodwin   
Series: TOS   
Part: 1/1   
Rating: [NC-17]   
Codes: K/S, BDSM   
Summary: Spock decides to let Jim top him - and immediately regrets it

================================

 

Spock wearied of playing the "master" to Jim Kirk's "slave". Jim's confrontational style did not harmonize with Spock's deep desire to remain balanced within. Jim had proved uncannily skillful at provoking emotions like anger, and for Spock this part of Jim's perverse game was humiliating.

In a flash of insight Spock saw that to teach Jim a lesson he could give him a taste of his own medicine. Toward that end he persuaded Jim to swap roles for a night. 

Only after he was bound spread-eagle, naked, helpless in Jim's power, did Spock realize he'd made a biiiiiiiig mistake.


End file.
